Het Missende Deel
by Goedele
Summary: Als Harry de ochtend nadat hij tot vierde Kampioen van het Toverschool Toernooi is uitgekozen, met Hermelien rond het meer wandelt, bemerkt hij een aantal dingen die hem eerder nog nooit waren opgevallen. One Shot.


**Het Missende Deel**

Een jongen en een meisje, beide vierdejaars, slenterden langzaam rond het donkere meer van Zweinstein. Het was één november en er hing een dunne, witte ochtendmist in de lucht die eer aandeed aan deze heilige dag. Hoewel het zondag was en er in de Grote Zaal waarschijnlijk een heerlijk ontbijt was opgediend, aten de twee leerlingen hun boterhammen lopend op terwijl de jongen een lange verhaal vertelde aan het meisje dat af en toe begrijpend knikte om dan weer een hap te nemen van haar snee kaas. Het meisje heette Hermelien Griffel en naast haar liep een van haar beste vrienden, Harry Potter, die de avond daarvoor de pech had gehad door de Vuurbeker uitgekozen te worden tot de vierde Kampioen van het Toverschool Toernooi.

'Ja, natuurlijk wist ik dat je jezelf niet had opgegeven,' zei ze, toen hij haar vertelde over de scène in de kamer naast de Grote Zaal. 'Die uitdrukking op je gezicht toen Perkamentus je naam oplas! Maar de vraag is wie je dan wél heeft opgegeven. Dolleman heeft gelijk, Harry ... ik denk niet dat een leerling dat had kunnen doen ... die hadden de vuurbeker nooit kunnen misleiden of langs die grens van Perkamentus kunnen –'

'Heb je Ron toevallig gezien?' viel Harry haar in de rede.

Hermelien aarzelde.

"Eh ... ja ... tijdens het ontbijt,' zei ze.

'Denkt hij nog steeds dat ik me zelf heb opgegeven?'

'Nou ... nee, volgens mij niet ... niet _echt_,' zei Hermelien een tikkeltje opgelaten.

'Wat betekent dat nou weer, niet _echt_?'

'O, Harry, het ligt er toch duimendik bovenop?" zei Hermelien vertwijfeld. 'Hij is jaloers!'

Harry stopte op zijn plaats en draaide zich naar Hermelien, die ook gestopt was en hem met een aarzelende trek om haar mond aankeek. Hij wilde wat zeggen, maar de woorden leken in zijn keel te blijven steken toen hij haar ogen zag. Ze waren bruin. _Mooi _bruin.

'Ik ... eh ...' mompelde Harry. Haar bruine, krullende haar had plots zijn aandacht getrokken.

'Wat?' vroeg Hermelien zacht. Zijn blik werd onmiddellijk naar haar lichtroze lippen getrokken. Ze waren zo perfect afgelijnd.

'Ik ... eh ... be-bedankt dat je me gelooft, Hermelien,' stotterde Harry nerveus. Hermelien glimlachte. Ze kreeg kuiltjes in haar wangen! Waarom had hij dat nou nog nooit opgemerkt?

'Nou, graag gedaan,' zei Hermelien een beetje twijfelend. Ze keek hem recht in de ogen. Haar lichtbruine, krullende haar glansde in het novemberzonnetje en het licht dat door haar blanke huid werd teruggekaatst werd vol bewondering gevangen door Harry's groene ogen.

Harry schuifelde dichter naar haar toe en Hermelien leunde een beetje naar hem toe. Ze waren ongeveer even groot en Harry kon haar warme adem voelen op zijn gezicht. Hij boog zich nog wat naar voren.

Op het moment dat hij haar warme, zachte lippen voelde, wist hij al dat het verkeerd was. Na enkele seconden rukten ze zich van elkaar los en stapten een aantal hortende passen van elkaar vandaan.

Hermelien streek nonchalant een lok bruin haar achter haar oor, die onmiddellijk weer hardnekkig voor haar gezicht viel. Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd zodat haar krullen op en neer dansten. Ze had een ongemakkelijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht en leek zich plots niet meer zo op haar gemak te voelen.

Harry volgde haar voorbeeld en schudde ook zijn hoofd terwijl hij afwezig naar de mist achter haar keek die boven het meer zweefde.

'Nee,' zei hij schor en hij kuchte even om de krop uit zijn keel te krijgen. 'Misschien toch beter ...'

'... niet,' vulde Hermelien hem onmiddellijk aan. Ze keken elkaar aan en knikten allebei, blij dat ze elkaar verstonden.

Ze liepen een beetje onhandig verder. Harry stak zijn handen in zijn broekzakken. Hermelien bleef maar die verdwaalde krul uit haar gezicht strijken en speelde gespannen met het servetje in haar handen.

'_Jaloers_?' zei Harry uiteindelijk ongelovig. 'Waar moet hij jaloers op zijn? Dat ik dadelijk in het bijzijn van de hele school voor paal sta?'

...


End file.
